


Близкие отношения

by Leka_Koks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top Jensen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с Дженсено-топного феста: Дж2-АУ. Кинк - Cock warming. Дженсен стремится держать свой член в Джареде. Он может подойти к Джареду, когда тот готовит им завтрак, стянуть трусы и засунуть внутрь член, когда они смотрят телевизор Джаред держит член Дженсена во рту, когда ложатся спать Дженсен всегда засовывает член в Джареда и т.д. Все по обоюдному согласию, Джареду нравится. Хотелось бы реалии современного мира, только без слейва, БДСМ и кросс-пейрингов с Джеями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близкие отношения

Будильник звенит громко и неприятно, Дженсен слепо шарит рукой по прикроватной тумбе и быстро отключает его. Вылезать из постели так не хочется, но надо спешить на работу, хотя у него и имеется в запасе лишнее полчаса.

Дженсен лениво обнимает Джареда поперек груди и начинает двигать уже полностью возбужденным членом. Он пробыл в заднице Джареда всю ночь и от этого настроение неумолимо поднимается.

Когда Дженсен кончает под громкий скулеж Джареда, то не торопится выходить. Он долго целует соленные от пота плечи, лижет шею, а пальцами гладит маленькие соски. Он знает, что Джареду это нравится, поэтому охотно доставляет ему удовольствие.

\- С добрым утром, - сипло шепчет Джаред, когда Дженсен, наконец, вытаскивает из него член и тянется к губам.

Из Джареда течет: сперма и смазка, и Дженсен с трудом держится, чтобы снова не оказаться в нем, таком теплом и мокром. Но будильник опять мерзко пищит, напоминая, что лишнее полчаса уже прошли.

Дженсен наскоро принимает душ и идет на кухню. Сегодня очередь Джареда готовить завтрак.

Недолго Дженсен любуется на упругие ягодицы, скрытые тканью нижнего белья. Дженсен часто предлагает Джареду ходить без них, но тот все время отказывает. Ему надо дать время и скоро он привыкнет.

Дженсен подходит к нему, медленно оглаживает плечи, спускаясь к пояснице. Аккуратно стягивает белье вниз, сжимает и разводит ягодицы, пальцами гладит все еще мокрую дырку. Дженсену до ломоты в костях нужно оказаться в этом теплом и прекрасном теле. Его член мягкий, но он быстро дрочит себе, пока член не затвердевает, а после с наслаждением засовывает его внутрь.

\- Мне неудобно, - жалобно ворчит Джаред, но покорно разводит ноги немного в стороны, чтобы Дженсену было комфортно.

Он всегда ворчит в такие моменты, но не отталкивает Дженсена, а Дженсен уж точно не собирается упускать лишние минуты подержать член в теплом теле.

Джаред готовит ему хрустящие тосты с джемом и жарит омлет. В это время Дженсен гладит его твердый и упругий живот, щекочет пах, отчего Джаред слегка смеется и вздрагивает.

Когда приходит время накрывать на стол, Дженсен с огорченным вздохом выходит из Джареда и помогает ему. У него впереди еще сорок минут. Этого должно хватить, чтобы он мог чувствовать, как его эрекция проходит, и член снова становится мягким, находясь при этом в горячей заднице.

Джаред сам усаживается к нему на колени, предварительно опустившись на член.

Омлет легкий, тосты восхитительно-хрустящие, а Джаред невероятно теплый и нежный. Дженсен с удовольствием трется щекой о его спину, чувствуя, как Джаред заводит руку назад и неуклюже гладит его по лицу.

Впереди целый нервный рабочий день, но Дженсен уверен, что сможет с ним справиться.

***

В субботу у них обоих выходной и Дженсен против готовки обеда, убеждая Джареда, что лучше заказать еду из кафе.

По телевизору идет какой-то сериал, Дженсен даже не следит за сюжетом. Он лежит на диване с Джаредом, который устроил свою голову у него на коленях и держит член Дженсена в теплом и влажном рту. Дженсен не виноват, что ему куда интереснее гладить волосы Джареда, чем следить за сериалом.

\- И как ты собираешь открывать дверь? – фыркает Джаред, на секунду выпустив его мягкий член изо рта. – Я же тебя знаю, ты можешь несколько часов не вставать с дивана.

Дженсен небрежно пожимает плечами и говорит, что, так и быть – пару минут он сможет пережить без гостеприимного рта Джареда, пока будет расплачиваться с курьером.

\- Хорошо. Тогда мне маргариту и жаренные луковые колечки. И заткнись, я практически прошел эту игру. Мне немного осталось.

Джаред вновь обхватывает его невозбужденный член губами, а Дженсен заказывает им еду. Дженсена раздражает звук этой игры, которой так занят Джаред, кажется, она уже снится ему по ночам.

Но он ничего не делает, а только раздраженно вздыхает и продолжает перебирать волосы Джареда. Тот одобрительно мычит и от этого звука удовольствие плотными вибрациями проходят по телу. Дженсен чувствует, что начинает возбуждаться.

Джаред это тоже чувствует, довольно смотрит на него и начинает усердно работать языком и мягкими натруженными губами. До этого он целый час не выпускал его изо рта.

Когда курьер звонит в дверь, Дженсен успевает кончить глубоко в глотку Джареду. Джаред, как хороший мальчик, все глотает и нежно целует головку, а потом заправляет член в трусы и помогает Дженсену натянуть брюки.

***

Возвращаясь домой с работы, у Дженсена едва хватает сил снять обувь. Сегодня пришлось задержаться, потому что босс Дженсена и по совместительству близкий друг – мудак.

Дженсен официально отменяет пятничный бильярд в баре. Пускай Джеффри сам теперь бегает и ищет себе партнера для игры.

\- Эй, - говорит ему Джаред, когда Дженсен без сил падает на диван в гостиной.

Видно, что тот уже давно дома и явно собирается спать. Шорты, в которых тот ходит дома, красиво обтягивают бедра и Дженсену срочно надо ощутить все это под пальцами.

\- Иди сюда, - зовет его он и Джаред тут же оказывается рядом.

Дженсен целует его и поощрительно мычит, когда Джаред снимает с него брюки, носки и нижнее белье. Член у Дженсена уже наполовину стоит, потому что все, о чем он мог думать, пока ехал обратно домой – какой Джаред теплый и мягкий, ждет его в квартире, как Дженсен будет весь вечер держать свой член внутри него, а потом и всю ночь.

Чтобы полностью затвердеть Дженсену хватает немного поглаживаний пальцами, и, наконец, Джаред направляет его в себя.

Они лениво смотрят фильм, где Джек Воробей сражается с другими пиратами за свой корабль, и Джаред периодически смеется. Дженсен счастливо вздыхает и утыкается в мягкие волосы Джареда носом.

Он дома, его член находится в теплом и уютном теле Джареда и о чем-то думать, больше нет сил, да и совсем не хочется. Они вот так и засыпают – на узком диване, но Дженсену плевать.

***

Ночью с Джаредом хорошо. Дженсен крепко вбивается в него, а Джаред под ним отрывисто стонет.

Он гладит спину Джареда, щекочет бока, отчего тот нервно вздрагивает и пытается отодвинуться, но Дженсен смеется и не дает ему это сделать. Жестко хватает за бедра, притискивая к себе ближе.

\- Дж-дженсен, ну давай же…

Задница Джареда всегда хорошо разработана, Дженсену нравится, что не нужно тратить время на подготовку, а сразу можно взять быстрый темп и вбиваться, вбиваться внутрь, пока Джаред не кончит.

Джаред всхлипывает и утыкается лицом в простыни, высоко выставив задницу. Дженсен на миг останавливается, потому что от такого зрелища может кончить в считанные секунды. Джаред это знает и делает специально, но Дженсен не хочет давать ему поблажек.

\- Дженсен, ну, пожалуйста, я так хочу кончить, - скулит Джаред, двигая бедрами.

Дженсен любовно гладит твердые ягодицы, с наслаждением наблюдая, как входит его член в разработанную дырку. Задница Джареда, словно поглощает его и не хочет отпускать. Дженсен усмехается и начинает двигаться активнее, чтобы доставить Джареду удовольствие.

Как только Джаред под ним напрягается, выстреливая горячей струей на предварительно сложенное под него полотенце, Дженсен замирает, он больше не двигается быстро просто крепче притирается бедрами, не вынимая члена.

Джаред сжимается и хрипло говорит Дженсену, как сильно он его хочет и именно это подводит его к краю.

Кончив глубоко внутрь, они оба валятся на бок, не забыв вначале скинуть грязное полотенце на пол.

Неудобно изогнув голову, Джаред тянется к нему за поцелуем и Дженсен с удовольствием целует подставленные губы, лениво скользя языком внутрь.

\- Я так рад, что ты переехал ко мне, - говорит Дженсен, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Джареда.

Джаред громко смеется и называет его идиотом. Дженсен шутливо сердится и щипает его за ягодицу. Дженсен рад, что завтра выходной, а, значит, им никуда не нужно рано вставать. И это только лишнее время подольше побыть в теплом Джареде.

***

Утром Джаред уходит в туалет, Дженсен недовольно мычит, потому что из-за этого ему пришлось вытащить член из тепла.

На часах только девять утра и Дженсен хочет поспать еще пару часов. Но без Джареда сделать это невозможно, поэтому он терпеливо ждет, когда тот вернется.

Джаред скоро забирается обратно в постель и выхватывает свой телефон, опять собираясь играть. Он укладывается головой к ногам Дженсена, и чуть случайно не заезжает стопой ему по лицу. Дженсен рычит, хватает свою подушку и кладет ее на ноги Джареда, чтобы тот ими больше не дергал. Он сам подталкивает голову Джареда к своему паху, и тот безропотно берет член в рот.

Дженсен довольно вздыхает, снова ощущая приятное и влажное тепло. 

Так он спит еще два часа, его член в теплом и влажном рту Джареда, так что даже звук его дурацкой игры не мешает ему хорошо выспаться.


End file.
